Shin Makoku Fashionista
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: AU. This has jealousy, love, and a couple of other emotions. Wolf, and his brothers are models, Sara is also a model. Yuuri is a director. There will be some trials that the boys have to face, COMING SOON  Yuuram, Yosak/Conrad, Gwen/Gun, Shinou/Murata
1. How it Began

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT.**

**Author's note: Thank u for loving my previous work. I hope u people like this :P**

**And as a treat I shall upload 2 chapters. If u guys like it, please, please, please review. Cuz it will make me work harder and know whether u guys like it or not. Anyway, thank you for reading this. On with the story :D**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Yuuri, welcome aboard to Shin Makoku. Our company specialises in men's trends. Oh, but you should know all this already, being the President's brother." Murata said with a smile. "Murata! Stop being so formal. We have been friends since high school," Yuuri said with a grin at his close friend who together with him was the youngest in the company at 16.

Yuuri had just started work in his family company, Shin Makoku. Shori had taken over the reins from his father, Shouma Shibuya a year ago and Yuuri had just joined the company as the Creative Director after graduating from University with a degree and an internship with Blood Pledge Castle - one of the leading companies in fashion regarding men's clothes. Yuuri was a prodigy and had skipped several grades, thus, starting work at the tender age of 16.

It was two days after the welcoming party and the work was piling up. The clothes were not advertised properly enough. The clothes were in season but not many people were buying them. Yuuri sighed in frustration. A tap was heard. "Come in!" Yuuri yelled. Murata walked in with a file and took a seat opposite to Yuuri. "Shibuya, I have looked through many files and I think the problem is with the models not the clothes. These guys lack the style and finesse of other models. So, I would like to suggest that we search for other models." Murata said. Yuuri who was staring at pictures of the clothes on the models of Blood Pledge Castle and Shin Makoku looked closely at the models and let out a whoop of joy. "Yes! You are a genius Murata! Our models look half dead while Blood Pledge Castle's models look awesome. So we need to find some better models. But… Where would we find them…" Yuuri trailed off.

"If I could suggest a company I know- The Great Demon Kingdom. That is the company that my boyfriend is a manager of and I could ask him about it. There are five models. All of them are male and all of them are beautiful in their own way. They were just set up two years ago and are very popular among the elite models too," Murata suggested with a twinkle in his eye. "You are a life-saver Murata. Ok. Arrange for a meeting. I would like to see these wonderful men." Yuuri gushed.

* * *

I am having so much difficulty handling the formating. Any tips anyone. I don't want it to end up like a paragraph. How to make more space appear. It looks so cramped together.


	2. The Discovery

**Author's Note : I am still getting the hang of this **** Thank you to all those who reviewed and favourite this **** I LOVE YOU PEOPLE :P**

**Anyway, I hope this makes you happy.**

**I wanted to upload longer chapters, but I decided to put shorter chapters instead.**

**Sorry.**

**I like long chapters tooooo :D**

**So, I shall try to edit it properly. **

**DISCLAIMER: OMG I GORGOT TO PUT IT IN MY OTHER CHAPTER. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT :D**

Chapter 2: The Discovery

Yuuri went to see Shori about the idea of changing the models and was praised excessively by Shori Shibuya. The next day, Murata and Yuuri left the office at 11 a.m. and took a taxi to The Great Demon Kingdom. Murata gave the address and soon Yuuri and Murata were standing in front of the gates to a mansion. Yuuri was surprised and stood with his mouth wide open. Murata pressed a button on the intercom and stated his name and reason for visiting. Soon the gates opened and Murata led the way towards the mansion. They passed by several gardens with a variety of flowers in pink, purple, blue, red, yellow, white and so on. Yuuri was constantly turning around to see the beautiful gardens.

That was when he noticed a lady in a tight black dress and with long blonde hair tending to the garden. The two men walked towards her and Murata greeted her with a smile. "KEN!" she exclaimed leaping up and crushing Murata in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again. Who is this new friend? Hello there, I am Lady Cecile von Spitzberg but you can call me Cheri though" Cheri finished. Murata, who was released from the hug, started straightening out his clothes and answered Cheri's questions. "He is Yuuri Shibuya. He is my friend since high school and is also the new Creative Director at Shin Makoku. He wanted to see The Great Demon Kingdom's models. And Shibuya, this is Lady Cheri former super model, but now she is an advisor to the models here." Cheri nodded in understanding and beckoned Yuuri and Murata to follow her to the mansion.

She entered the house and shouted for Shinou. "Shinou! Ken is here with his friend." She led them to the living room and left them there while she went to get some tea for them. Yuuri started wandering around the room and was about to ask a whole bunch of questions when a blonde haired boy entered the room. He was wearing a green shirt and blue pants (the clothes Wolfram wears to town), and was barefoot. He looked surprised for a moment then nodded to Murata, went towards the television set and switched it on then took a seat at the sofa. Yuuri's mouth was open and he stared openly at the bishonen who had just entered the room. "Close your mouth Wimp. You are catching flies with your mouth open like that," Wolfram commented carelessly with a smirk on his face as he watched the television programme. "Now, now, Wolfram that was not necessary was it?" Murata gently admonished Wolfram with a small smile. Yuuri suddenly realized what was happening and sputtered, "Who are you calling wimp? You …" He paused due to a lack of insults. That was when a man entered the room drawing Yuuri's attention.

He was dressed in royal robes of the medieval times and looked exactly like Wolfram except for the eyes. Wolfram's are a clear green while his are blue Yuuri thought to himself. "Good afternoon Yuuri Shibuya and my darling Ken Murata. My name is Shinou and I am the manager of The Great Demon Kingdom. We have five male models of varying ages and an advisor who used to be a super model, Lady Cheri who I believe you have met." Shinou completed his monologue with a flourish. "Shibuya this is my boyfriend Shinou. Shinou, this is Yuuri Shibuya." Murata introduced. Shinou and Yuuri shook hands. "The models will be down soon. Oh, and this is Wolfram von Bielefield, he is our youngest and cutest model, Yuuri." Shinou explained as Wolfram blushed.


	3. The 5 Models

**Thank you** **Miyuki Meiru and DevilsNvrCry for reviewing.**

**I shall continue for u people 3 Hope you like this chapter toooooo!**

**People your reviews really help.**

**Keep reviewing. If not I will lose the passion for this story.**

**SO PLZ REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**

**Chapter 3**

There was a bright flash of lightning and soon after a loud crack of thunder. The loud sound caused Wolfram who was scared of thunder storms to jump onto Yuuri and hug him tightly. Shinou and Murata observed this silently with knowing smiles. After a few moments, Wolfram happened to notice that he was held by a warm body. 'Oh… Who am I holding on to?' he wondered silently with his eyes closed. The next moment his brain started functioning and he quickly opened his eyes to find himself within Yuuri's protective hug and staring into black eyes.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! You WIMP! How dare you hug me?" Wolfram asked in anger. This infuriated Yuuri who in turn tried to explain that Wolfram was the one who jumped into his arms. They were in the middle of their argument when Lady Cheri entered the room with a grin. She was followed by four men. "Hello again Yuuri, Ken. These are the rest of the models of The Great Demon Kingdom." Yuuri observed the men who had entered the room. "Introduce yourselves boys," Cheri chastised the silent models who had just done the catwalk. "My name is Gwendal von Voltaire, I am the oldest model. I am 24 years old." Gwendal, a man with a long black ponytail said. He was dressed in a white shirt and dark green coat and pants. He also had on a dark red tie. "Hello. I am Gunter von Christ, I am 23 years old." Gunter said in a dreamy voice, while staring at Yuuri. Yuuri was starting to feel a little uncomfortable and started to tug at his tie in discomfort. Gunter was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt that reached his knees. He was also wearing white pants. (The clothes he wears usually without the cape thing) Gunter also had long hair but his was untied and lilac coloured.

"Hello, my name is Conrad Weller and I am 20 this year." A brunette clad in a brown suit said. Conrad had a charming smile that eased Yuuri immediately making him like Conrad more. "Hello, my name is Yosak Gurrier and I am 20 too." A muscular man with bright orange hair said with a friendly smile. He was dressed in a light green shirt and dark pants.

Yuuri nodded slowly as he glanced at everyone in the room. His glance lingered on Wolfram who was staring at the television screen. Yuuri was snapped out of his reverie by Yosak who said, "Little Lord Brat introduce yourself to our new employer." "Oh, I thought I already introduced myself. My name is Wolfram von Bielefield, and I am 16 years old. Who is our new employer?" Wolfram asked innocently while looking around at the people in the room.

"It's me," Yuuri said softly. "What? This WIMP is our new employer." Wolfram exclaimed in surprise. "Wolfie darling. I explained it to you yesterday night. Weren't you listening? No wonder you are not dressed in your best." Cheri chastised. "Yuuri is the new Creative Director of Shin Makoku. We realized that our former models were terrible. They had no inner beauty. I happened to remember that The Great Demon Kingdom has modelled for Blood Pledge Castle before" Murata explained to Wolfram with a shime of his spectacles.

"Blood Pledge Castle... I thought they only sold female clothing? And all of you are males right..." Yuuri trailed off. Wolfram turned a bright red. Gunter and Yosak just smiled. "As their manager I decide if the job we take on can be carried out satisfactorily. After a careful decision, Wolf, Gunter and Yosak were chosen to represent The Great Demon Kingdom and so they modeled the season's clothes." Shinou explained clearly. "I still have the pictures of Wolfie, Gunter and Yosak in dresses. Do you want to see them Yuuri? Ken?" Lady Cheri squealed. Both boys nodded their heads with large grins on their faces at Wolfram's embarrasement.

"It's not-" Wolfram started, only to be cut by Lady Cheri who said, "NONSENSE! This are the new employers and we have to show them the best pictures that we have" Cheri said and walked out of the room, followed by all the males. They entered another room and soon, photo albums were strewn all over the floor. Each person was immersed in an album. Yuuri and Murata were amazed at the prowess of the models. Yuuri was especially captivated by the beautiful blonde's pictures.

Time passes quickly when you are having fun and soon it was dinner time. The family invited Yuuri and Murata to stay for dinner as it was late and the storm was still raging. Lady Cheri was more than happy to invite the two boys to stay the night as it was raining cats and dogs. "However all the rooms are filled so you will have to share, Cheri barely finished when Murata declared that he would share with Shinou. Yuuri looked around the room, thinking about who to bunk with when, Yosak said, "Why don't you sleep with Wolfram? He has a king- sized bed." The suggestion got him dark glares from Gwendal and Conrad while Cheri just squealed in happiness. "You better not do anything to my baby brother Mr Shibuya." Gwendal threatened with his face pressed to Yuuri's. Conrad approached Yuuri, smiled and softly said, "If anything happens to my brother, please prepare yourself for an agonising death Yuuri." Yuuri gulped fearfully and turned to look at Wolfram. Wolfram looked frustrated. "Stop it Ainue, Little Big Brother. You are letting your imaginations run wild and scaring the Wimp. He is our client, nothing will happen." Wolfram shouted in exasperation turning pink slowly.


	4. Bedtime!

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND POLLING!**

**THERE WAS A TIE IN THE POLLS SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THE STORY THAT HAS MORE REVIEWS! :D**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED!**

**Chapter 3: The 5 Models**** was not read as much as my other chapters D:**

**So…. Disappointing. I almost dropped this but then I realized I should carry on for my faithful readers and reviewers :D**

**(I should stop the drama right? I know :D****)**

**So I hope you enjoy this as well …. **

**What most of you wanted to know…. BEDTIME!**

**CHAPTER 4: BEDTIME**

The mansion was quiet with the exception of four individuals who were sniggering and grinning like teenagers, well two of them were teenagers anyway. Yuuri, Murata, Lady Cheri and Shinou had stayed up to watch videos of the models in action. Murata and Shinou were sitting together on the love seat, Lady Cheri stretched out on the three seater sofa and Yuuri was comfortable in a leather armchair. The grandfather clock struck twelve, startling the four of them, who were unaware of the late hour.

Lady Cheri got up and packed away the CDs with the aid of Shinou while Yuuri and Murata cleared the room of all the litter. The room was spotless after a few minutes of intense cleaning by the two youths.

"Yuuri, tomorrow we will be waking up at seven in the morning. The models will be attending a show. You will be able to see them live in action there, so be up on time. You are sharing a room with Wolf right? Follow me and Ken then, our rooms are side by side."

Shinou said to a tired Yuuri. Everyone bid Lady Cheri good night as her room was on the other side of the hallway.

They then climbed up a long winding staircase to the second floor. Yuuri and Murata walked side by side and Shinou was ahead of them. Finally Shinou stopped in front of a door made of wood.

"This is Wolf's room. My room is the next one. Goodnight Yuuri," Shinou said as he led Murata to his room.

Yuuri muttered a good night to their backs, and opened the door slowly. He closed the door behind him and silently made his way towards the big bed.

When he reached the edge of the bed, he switched on the bedside lamp and got a huge surprise. He did not see Wolfram, instead he saw a cute blonde girl, in a baby pink nightgown. He was shocked into silence. He slowly stepped backwards until he felt the door behind him. Then he immediately opened the door and ran towards Shinou's room. He pounded on the door so hard that it was a wonder why everyone had not come to investigate the reason behind the noise. Shinou opened the door. He was in a pyjama bottom only.

"What's wrong Yuuri?" He asked concerned.

Murata had also come to the door.

"There is a girl in the room. You tricked me Shinou. I thought you said that was Wolfram's room?" Yuuri said breathless after the adrenaline rush.

Shino and Murata chuckled, and gave each other secret glances before deciding to enlighten Yuuri.

"Shibuya that is Wolfram's room. He wears a nightgown to bed. Just go on ahead and sleep with him" Murata said, smiling as he hinted something to Yuuri.

Shinou smirked at the last line and shooed Yuuri out of his room.

Yuuri stood in shock staring at the closed door. After a few moments, he slowly walked towards his room. He entered the room slowly. The lamp was still alight. As he almost reached the bed, he tripped over something and fell with a loud noise. The sound reverberated around the room. Yuuri closed his eyes in embarrassment.

It seemed fate was against him. Wolfram had woken up. He looked around the room while rubbing his eyes in puzzlement.

"Is anyone there?" Wolfram asked in a soft voice while trying to peer into the darker parts of the room.

"Uh.. Yeah. I was supposed to share the room with you. This is Yuuri. Do you remember me?" Yuuri said as he got up from the floor.

"Oh… The Wimp. Yes yes. What are you doing on the floor Wimp? Too scared to sleep with me? I don't bite you know. Oh, I think there is a pyjamas set in the cupboard." Wolfram said as he got off the bed and headed to the nearby cupboard to find a pyjamas set for Yuuri.

"I am NOT a wimp. I tripped over something. Why are you wearing a night gown?" Yuuri said as he sat on the bed and took off his shoes.

"Shut up Wimp. I wear what I like to wear. This is comfortable. Here this should fit you. It is a bit too big for me." Wolfram said as he handed Yuuri a royal blue pyjamas.

Yuuri took it and headed to a dark corner of the room and began to change. He headed back to the bed after he was done.

"I left my clothes on a chair. I think." Yuuri said to Wolfram as he climbed on to the bed.

"This will be your side and this will be my side. Don't come over to my side Wimp." Wolfram said to Yuuri.

Then he made himself comfortable and slept with his back facing Yuuri. Yuuri soon turned over and slept too. Both boys had their backs facing each other and slept. This was also their first times sleeping with someone other than their family member and both were too shy to admit it.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEEEASEEEE REVIEWW!  
TELL ME WHAT U LIKE AND WHAT U DONT LIKE..

By the way if i forgot to reply to ur comments... I am really sorry !

Just remind me :D

I LOVE YOUR REVIEWSS!


	5. Waking Up

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**I will be making minor changes to the other chapters. Not any major changes, (hopefully: P) just a few errors. In typing, etc.**

**I am finally back from my holidays!**

**And thank you to all readers, reviewers and those who favourited this story. :D**

**And sorry for the late release. I started work on this in the afternoon. **

**A shorter Author's Note :D**

**Now on with the much awaited chapter 5!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Waking Up**

The sun rose upon a couple entwined together. Yuuri's arms were protectively encasing the blonde boy, and Wolfram's arms were around Yuuri's waist. Both wore identical expressions; serenity.

* * *

"I wonder how those two slept last night. Little lord brat is a terrible bed partner. The last time we slept side by side, he kicked me so hard, and took the whole bed for himself. Hahaha. I wonder how Yuuri managed the night." Yosak said to a silent and smiling Conrad as they exited their respective rooms and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Yuuri woke up feeling bruised. He was just about to engage in his usual morning stretching routine when he noticed Wolfram hugging him. He immediately felt his face becoming warm. Wolfram's head was in the crook of his neck. Yuuri stared at Wolfram's face, realizing that moving would wake Wolfram. So, exhibiting an immense amount of patience, Yuuri waited with his arm still around Wolfram, for the blonde boy to wake up.

* * *

"Yo, Captain! The brat's room is on the way right. Why not we give him a wake-up call. This way, you can also check upon him without seeming too overprotective." Yosak barely finished when Conrad began to vehemently protest.

* * *

Yuuri looked around the room, noticing expensive and very artistic furniture around the large room. His eyes once again began to focus on the blonde boy, who could be mistaken for an angel. Hair that was golden. Eyes that were closed gently and seemed about to open any second. High cheekbones. And, a pink lips that were parted and looked very kissable. Yuuri closed his eyes tightly willing away the image of kissing Wolfram.

* * *

"Come on Captain. There is no need to knock. The brat NEVER EVER wakes up early. We shall surprise him." Yosak said to a worried Conrad. Wolfram was very hot tempered and if he found out about people barging into his room, he would be in a very foul mood. Yosak could see Conrad wavering, so " Oh. Maybe we shouldn't disturb him. After all, he is sleeping with that Yuuri kid right? Who knows what they might be up to now." Yosak finished calmly.

Conrad was shaken. He stood shock still as he registered what Conrad had said. 'Sleeping with Yuuri? Shouldn't disturb them? What they might be doing now? '

"No. Stop Yosak. Let's go to Wolf's room." Conrad said with a slight tremor in his voice. Yosak led the way, stealthily hiding the smirk that had formed on his face.

"Whatever you say Captain," Yosak said heading to Wolfram's room.

The door opened suddenly, shocking Yuuri which caused him to tighten his arms around the slim waist of the blonde.

Conrad entered the room, following Yosak. He stared hard at the couple on the bed. Yuuri might be naïve, but even he recognized a death glare when he saw one.

Yosak looked secretly delighted. Conrad stared for a few long moments. He was snapped out of his stupor when someone tapped him.

"Ken! Good Morning," Conrad greeted Murata. Yuuri stared at the number of people who were entering his room. Shinou and Murata were now entering the room with curious looks on their faces.

Shinou took one look at the couple on the bed and started laughing very loudly. 'His laughter must surely have caught someone's attention,' Yuuri thought with dread. Lady Cheri who "happened" to be passing by, entered the room, saw the couple on the bed and started squealing. Gunter entered the room next and suffered a very heavy nosebleed.

Gwendal who was in the dining room, decided to investigate the noises that were coming from the second floor. Gwendal entered Wolfram's room, and was stunned.

Yuuri was very embarrassed. His face was bright red. He tried to disentangle himself, without waking the blonde. He was a very, very, heavy sleeper. Wolfram who didn't wake up through all the noise and commotion, started stirring as Yuuri left the bed. Yuuri sat up, cross legged on the bed. Wolfram slowly started to wake up. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced around the room. Noticing that everyone was in his room. 'Everyone is in MY room?' Wolfram's brain kicked in. He narrowed his eyes at everyone.

"What's going on? Why are all of you here? Aren't we supposed to go to the show today?" Wolfram asked the questions as he looked around at everyone.

* * *

Hi everyone!

so sorry about the delay. Hope this is ok :P


	6. Facing the Music

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again everyone... I can't believe I made you guys wait for so long. I am so sorry. Gomen.. Ok I forgot the rest of the languages. Anyway, I am finally back. I went M.I.A for a long while… More on that on my profile page.. I would love to hear from you guys. And I would like to thank all of you for sticking by this story. My gift for you is another work. My first songfic~ My favourite couple as usual, Yuuram FTW!**  
**Ok enough of my Ramblings which some would have skipped anyway. :)**

**Oh ya, i do not own KKM :(**

**On with the Story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Facing the Music**

Wolfram looked angry. He WAS angry. Very, very angry. He tried his best to call upon the remaining amount of patience he had. He stared around the room. His frown becoming deeper and deeper as he realized who was standing in his room. He looked to his right and spotted a blustering and very flustered black haired boy. His brain kicked in as he tried to understand what the wimp was saying.

"Lady Cheri, Gwendal, Conrad, Yosak, Gunter, Shinou, good morning," Yuuri said with a panicked smile. Yuuri looked around at the audience at the doorway, and tried to gauge their reactions. Lady Cheri seemed unnaturally happy. Gwendal seemed to have more frown lines etched into his forehead in the timespan of a few minutes. Conrad was not smiling. He did not seem angry, but you never could tell. Shinou, Murata and Yosak seemed to be secretly amused by everything, Yuuri thought with a sigh. Gunter had the weirdest reaction, he seemed genuinely sorrowful and was teary-eyed, but why? Yuuri sent a prayer up to the gods as he took a breath to try and solve this new problem that he seemed to be in.

Surprisingly, before he could even utter a word, the situation was wrested out of his hands. Wolfram who had fully woken up, immediately took charge of the situation. "What is going on here? Why is everyone in my room, Wimp?" Wolfram addressed his question to Yuuri. Before Yuuri could answer, Yosak answered the question. "We wanted to wake you up, Brat. But when we came in, the boy was hugging you and the both of you seemed so lovey dovey, so as we were going to leave BUT the rest had already come in, and then you woke up." Yosak explained with a small inconspicuous smirk, which was not missed by Wolfram. Wolfram just fumed silently and then commanded the group to leave his room. "I have to get ready, or we will be late, and you know how violent she can be." Gwendal seemed to become paler. He then hurried the group out. "Gunter, stop crying in my room." Wolfram said as he shooed everyone out and closed the door. He bolted it, and turned to look at the black eyed boy who shrunk under his fierce gaze.

Yuuri trembled slightly as Wolfram's emerald coloured eyes darkened. Yuuri gulped as Wolfram slowly approached the bed, eyeing Yuuri, similar to how a predator would look at his prey. "W-wo-wolfram, er, you seem to be angry." This seemed to set off Wolfram who growled, "Of course I am angry, you Wimp. I wake up to find my whole family staring at me. I have never been this angry in a long, long time." Yuuri shivered as Wolfram approached him and put his hands on his lap. Wolfram's hands were so warm. The heat seemed to penetrate through his clothes. Wolfram's face was inches away from Yuuri's. His skin was so pale and flawless. he looked more and more like a girl, especially in that pale bunk gown. "What did Yosak mean by saying that you were hugging me and that we were being lovey dovey? Did you do something to me while I was asleep Wimp?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri looked into angry green eyes that were hiding traces of fear. Yuuri gently put his hands on Wolfram's forearms, Trying to ease the blonde's worries. "Wolfram, I did nothing to you while you were asleep. Yosak was just teasing you. When I woke up, we were just hugging each other, and I didn't want to wake you so I didn't move away." Yuuri reassured Wolfram gently. Wolfram hmphed and turned away, his arms across his chest. However, before he had turned, Yuuri had caught a small look of relief in the large, expressive green eyes. "I should have known that you were too wimpy to have done anything. Wimp, what are you doing still sitting there? We have to leave soon. You are coming with us to the fashion show right? Well, I am taking the shower first." Wolfram said and started walking towards a door on the right of the room, a few meters away from the bed. Wolfram had barely entered the bathroom, when a soft knock was heard. Yuuri got out of the comfortable bed, and headed towards the bolted door.

Yuuri opened the door and was greeted by two intimidating figures. A voice greeted him from behind the two men, "Morning Shibuya. I brought some clothes for you. And Wolfram's brothers wanted a word with you." Murata said as he maneuvered his way into the spacious room. Gwendal and Conrad followed suit. "We warned you last night, Mr Shibuya. Yet, you have dared to defile my brother. So, I have no choice but to make you pay," Gwendal said calmly, disregarding Yuuri's growing fear and anxiety. Conrad who had been grim till now, let out a small smile which look a bit forced and said, "We should let him explain his actions Gwen." Yuuri let out a small sigh of relief at this unexpected support. "Nothing happened. When I woke up, we seemed to be hugging, and when I moved, Wolfram seemed to wake up. So as I did not want to wake him up, I did not move. That was when all of you came into the room." Yuuri said, speaking slowly, hoping not to be misunderstood. Conrad smiled, his gentle, understanding smile. This was mirrored by Yuuri. Soon, Conrad gently nudged Gwendal, and together the two overprotective brothers left the room, contented with Yuuri's explanation. After their departure, Murata approached Yuuri and passed him the spare clothes that he had brought for the naive and forgetful director. "Oh yes, Shibuya, your brother called. Apparently, he wants you to attend a fashion show. There will be a lot of different models there. He said that this would help you in your search for representatives for the company. Moreover, this is hosted by your Alma mater, Blood Pledge Castle, so we will have to put in an appearance. Your brother has hired a car for us, and it should be here soon." Murata explained to Yuuri who was becoming disappointed that he could not watch the young blonde in action.

* * *

**Remember to review.**

**I shall try to update something every fortnightly.**


	7. Fashion Parade

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long delay. I had the rough sketch out but the minor details were taking a lot of time to piece in. And now, my com is irritating me... Sighhhh... anyway, i remember my debts ok! i owe you guys 2 uploads for June and 2 for July.

This is the first out of the 4 :)

Hope you like it. The more reviews i see, the more tempted i will be to update this fic, and not some other fic :P

SO PLEASE REVIEW, even if it is to scold me :)

* * *

CHAPTER 7: FASHION PARADE

Yuuri sighed as Murata hurried him into Shinou's room to take a bath. Wolfram was still using the shower in his room. Shinou was on the bed, bare-chested and the lower half of his body was covered with the white comforter. He was on the phone with someone. He seemed to be annoyed and tired. Yuuri could barely glance at him before he was shoved into the bathroom. Murata closed the door after saying, "Just bathe, we are going to be late." Murata liked to be early, especially to grand events. He liked to see everyone entering the hall, while he stood at a deserted corner. He liked to be an observer not a participator. Yuuri mused quietly as he undressed. He slowly unbuttoned the comfy, silk pajamas. He dumped his clothes; shirt, pants and underwear, unceremoniously on the closed toilet seat. He then stepped into the shower area, closed the shower curtain and turned the tap. He was met with freezing cold water.

He started thinking. He thought about the five models that he had met. He really liked them. His favorite would definitely be Wolfram. The blonde who was arrogant, cocky, and annoying. The teen was condescending and teased him mercilessly. But there was something about the cute blonde that intrigued Yuuri. And the fear in his eyes when he suspected that Yuuri might have done something to him. He was intriguing all right. Yuuri heard soft murmurs from the room. The soft voices were slowly becoming louder. He quickly showered, trying to hear what was happening. He was worried about Murata. His best friend might act sagely, but sometimes, he too needed help.

XXX

Murata pushed the young director into the shower. He had taken his shower while Yuuri had caught up on extra sleep. He waited till the sound of the shower started before whirling on Shinou. Shinou smiled apologetically at him as he tried to placate the person on the phone. "Meg, I know. When I am single and available, you will be the first to know. Don't worry, no. I will not tell Selena. Yes, yes. I will call you. Yes I have your number. ... Ok. Bye, Meg." Shinou finally finished the call, and looked at his dark haired lover. Murata would not meet his gaze. "Ken," he called tentatively. He hoped his lover had not heard the conversation. "You heard?" Murata just nodded his head, not knowing what to say. "I didn't mean a word I said to her. You know that. I love you, and only you, Ken, baby." Shinou got out from under the comfortable covers of the bed, and approached Murata. Murata hid his true reaction behind a façade hastily, just as Shinou tilted his head up, pulling off his round spectacles from his face. Shinou met blank black eyes. Shinou cursed. His lover had never showed him that blank look before. He had seen others receive it, but he had never been on the receiving end before. He had hurt Murata; and Murata did not trust him enough to show how much pain he was going through.

After a few moments of silence, Murata broke the silence. "Who was that?" he asked quietly, not even trying to make his tone light. "Meg, Margaret. My ex," Shinou answered nonchalantly. "You are still talking to her?" Murata asked, allowing some of the hurt he felt to seep into his voice. Shinou frowned at the tone. "No way! _She_ called _me_. I would never betray you baby. Not when I love you so much." Shinou said trying to catch Murata's eye. Murata ignored him, and stepped away from Shinou. He walked towards the bed, and sat on it. He gazed at his clasped hands on his lap, took a deep breath and asked, "When are you going to call her?" "What?" Shinou asked bewildered. "You promised her that you would call her first, didn't you?" Murata's voice was near breaking. His facade was almost torn.

Shinou took a slow step towards his beloved. "Let's just break up. Your _friends_can't wait for that day. There seems to be a long queue of people waiting for you to be free." Murata had tears in the corner of his eyes. Shinou couldn't take it anymore. He walked towards Murata and hugged him. "Ken, baby, I love you and only you. What I said to that girl, was just words. I didn't put my heart or soul into it. The only time I mean what I say is when I am speaking to you. Ken, I love you. Believe me, please." Shinou said, hugging Murata to his chest. He suddenly realized that the younger boy was breathing heavily. He leant back to gaze into Murata's face. What he saw broke his heart.

Tears were silently streaming down his face. Shinou gently wiped them away, then kissed Murata's left cheek. Shinou sat beside Murata then pulled his head onto his shoulder. "I am deleting her number. I am changing my number too. Ken, you are the only one I need. This is the first time I am changing my number, and this is just for you. Please baby, don't leave me." Shinou murmured into Murata's hair. He kissed Murata's head. Murata buried his face into Shinou's shoulder. "Ok. I won't leave. Just don't talk to them anymore. And your words were quite hurtful. It seemed like you were just playing with me," Murata said softly, his voice clogged up.

The door to the bathroom opened. Yuuri stood there dripping wet and a navy blue towel was tied low on his hips. Shinou whistled appreciatively, earning a heated glare from Murata, who had stealthily wiped his face. "Erm.. My clothes, Murata?" Yuuri asked, face turning pink from Shinou's reaction to his toned body. Murata jumped up quickly, mumbled a few words, grabbed his spectacles from Shinou and dashed out.

Yuuri stared at the haphazardly closed door. Murata had escaped quickly. Yuuri turned to look at Shinou slowly, his look turning serious. "Don't hurt him. He might act like he is ok with it, but that is just the way he is. He doesn't show everything that he feels. He is my best friend, and I will kill you if you dare to hurt him." Shinou was startled by the bubbly boy's bout of seriousness. Shinou let out a small sigh. "I don't care if you believe me or not, but just know this. I love Ken too much to hurt him in anyway."

Yuuri nodded slightly, feeling awkward. A few minutes later, Murata came back with some black clothing in his hands. Murata pressed the clothes into Yuuri's hand and pushed him back into the toilet to change. Once Yuuri closed the door, Murata walked to Shinou. "I am going to give you one more chance. I am going to trust you. I don't want you talking to those _friends_anymore." Murata whispered, while standing in front of Shinou. Shinou nodded mutely, a smile growing on his face as he registered what his beloved had just told him. He threw himself onto the slightly shorter bespectacled boy, hugging him tightly.

XXX

"I thought you said a _car _was going to pick us up?" Yuuri shouted as his eyes saw a black limousine. It was not spectacularly long, but a limousine was a limousine. The two boys, clad fully in black had rushed out of the house after Yuuri had changed. Shori had arrived and was waiting to pick them up. One of the doors opened and Shori beckoned the teenagers into the sleek car. "We are going to be late, if you don't hurry up Yuuri," Shori said gruffly. The two boys hastened towards the car. The minute Yuuri was in the car and the car had sped off towards its destination, Shori _properly _greeted his younger brother with a tight hug. "Shori!" Yuuri whined, trying to escape from his brother. Murata chuckled, and a few moments later, Shori had let go of Yuuri and all three had started discussing seriously. Yuuri and Murata shared their views about the models of The Great Demon Kingdom. Shori listened quietly. "Oh, by the way, Shibuya, the show we are going to is very important. You know Blood Pledge Castle is holding this fashion show right?" Murata asked Yuuri. Yuuri nodded, wondering where Murata was going with this. "Well, Blood Pledge Castle is now branching out into female clothing. This show is to highlight this event." Yuuri nodded in understanding. The car soon stopped outside a tall building.

Yuuri exited the limo. Murata followed behind, after thanking the driver and giving him instructions on what to do. Shori had gotten out through the other door and both brothers stood at the entrance of the large building, waiting for Murata. The trio entered the large reception area. The three men were dressed in black to show unity and the clothes that were sold by Shin Makoku. Murata was in a black turtleneck and tight black jeans. Yuuri was in a plain, black sleeveless hoodie, and black slim fit jeans that looked perfect on him. Shori was in a black long sleeved button up shirt and boot cut jeans. The three looked dashing and captured many women's and some men's hearts as they crossed across the reception area to the lift lobby to take a lift to the twelfth floor where the fashion parade was being held.

The lift doors 'ping'-ed as they opened to the twelfth floor. A humongous ballroom decorated with red and gold satin greeted their eyes. They immediately spotted their friend and Vice-President of Blood Pledge Castle among several bigwigs. They were engaged in a discussion that seemed to be boring the green-haired woman. Murata discreetly placed a call, and when he was done, Gisela was striding towards them with a smile on her pretty face. She shook hands with all of them, and hugged Yuuri. She had become fond of the kind hearted boy during his stint at Blood Pledge Castle. The group headed to the buffet table intending to get a drink and inquired over the hostess of the day.

XXX

Yuuri stared in wonder as he looked around the brightly lit room. He had been talking to Gisela, and had ignored the tasteful decorations earlier. Murata chuckled in amusement, past worries forgotten at the moment. Yuuri stood in the centre of the ballroom, looking around at the grandeur of the place. Gisela was a perfectionist, and had definitely ensured that everything was perfect. Suddenly, Yuuri felt himself toppling to the carpeted floor. He had tripped over his untied shoe laces.

He looked up, dazed when a pale hand was stretched towards him. Yuuri spotted long pale yellow hair. He blinked twice. He looked into round purple glasses. "Are you ok?" the blonde asked. Yuuri placed his hand into the other's and got up quickly. He looked his helper up and down. Long blonde hair that was unrestrained, purple glasses that hid, greenish-yellow eyes, and a smile greeted Yuuri. The naïve, black haired boy, quickly stammered out a 'yes'. The blonde who was dressed in white pants, white overcoat and a dark pink short coat, said, "That's great." Yuuri noticed his brother and best friend approaching him, so he quickly asked, "I am Yuuri Shibuya, what's your name?" The blonde smiled serenely and answered, "Sara. My name is Sara."

XXX

LOVE YOU ALL FOR STICKING TO THIS!

Aliko Kinav


End file.
